1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sighting devices and is directed more particularly to a sighting device for use in conjunction with firearms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mechanical gun sights for firearms usually include a front and rear sight portion. One customary arrangement, for example, includes a front sight portion comprising a blade member and a rear sight portion comprising a member having a notch therein, it being necessary to properly align the blade in the notch and to align both sight portions with a distant target to provide accurate placement of the firearm discharge. Other embodiments include blade front portions in combination with circular rear sight portions, front cross hairs in conjunction with circular rear sight portions, cross hair front and rear portions, and various such combinations.
A problem with previous mechanical gun sight combinations has been the reluctance of the eye to record a clear image of both the front and rear gun sight portions. It commonly happens that while the eye adjusts to one of the sight portions, the other sight portion appears fuzzy or not clearly defined, or, if the eye adjusts to both sight portions the target appears ill-defined by virtue of the concentration on the two sight portions.